the queen and her king
by Rusbat97
Summary: adventure time story marceline/finn fiona/marshall
1. the new finn

I do not own adventure time or any of its characters. This story will be rated m for langue some lemons proble not a lot of lemons since I am writing this on a school laptop but I will try to put a few in here. And to all who might read this please message me with and advice at all I welcome it. But I must worn u now it might not be the best I am a new writer and am trying to learn. I am proble going to make this a multi chapter story. I proble will not have this on a release schedule will wright if I get inspiration or please read and enjoy thanks. Ps This story takes place a few years in the future when Finn is 18.

Part 1: the new Finn

Fiona and cake were fiercely fighting the lich but it wasn't looking good for them. The lich was moving with ease and the 2 heroes were starting to move sluggishly. Cake what are we going to do we can't keep fighting him we can't win on are own the lich is just too powerful. You're right girl u cant. The lich quickly grabbed the two girls and threw them into the green goop left over from the mushroom wars. Right as they fell in though a very bright light started to appear. It just got bigger and more brighter. Cake what's happening. I don't know girl but it something bad stay close to me. Finally it got to bright and all there was to see was the light. Finn woke with a start from his weird dream What did this strange dream mean? He didn't have time to think about it he was late to meet Marceline. So he quickly put on his red and black slipknot hoodie jeans and his red and black converse sneakers. As I was walking to marcy I thought of what all happened in the past few years .I had been hanging with Marcy all the time since that bitch bubble gum kept playing me to get me to do whatever she wanted me to do. The last straw though when 2 years ago when I was half dead after doing one of her quest i was passed out in the woods luckily Marcy found me and took me to the candy kingdom hospital. As doctor princess was fixing me up the bitch came in and started yelling at me saying I took too long on that quest and that I should of bin back here ages ago. Then right before I passed out I saw Marcy start fighting with bubblegum saying it was her fault that he almost died in the woods and she should be grateful he dose so much for her. Then when I woke up I was back at Marcy's house. I never found out what all happened when I passed out all I know is that they no longer talk. But after that I stopped talking to Pb and hung out with Marcy a lot more. And then last year when I turned 18 she got me this electric ax guitar. So now we jam together whenever I come over. As I finally arrived at Marcy's I walked on to her porch and looked through the window I saw her. She was hearing black skinny jeans with her red boots and her sleeping with sirens tank top. As I walked in she floated over and I grabbed her and we kissed. o did I forget to mention ever since my 18 birthday we have bin dating in secret.

Well that's part one please tell me what u think then. I will be making part to soon they proble be around 500 words a part so thanks for reading. Have a mathematical day. ps eventually a friend going to have a pic of all the characters in this story drawn up i will give u the deviant art link when it is up.

REPENT MOTHER FUCKERS P&S


	2. finns 18 birthday

I do not own adventure time or it characters. Hey this is going to be part 2 of the queen and her king. I actually righting this one when I camping. So I proble going to be murdered by bugs as I make this. So I going to just get to it now. O and just so u know this is going to be backstory. Please follow and comment I would like any feedback.

Part 2 fins 18 birthday

marcy and i were on the couch watching heat signature 3. I looked over to check ok her. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder. marcy looked so beautiful with her black hair covering half of her face. I looked at her as I thought back to that day. The day I turned 18 and most importantly the day marcy became mine. We were all at a party in my tree house. All of jake and my friends were there. Even Pb but her and Marcy kept their distance from each other and didn't talk at all. It was near the end of the party when Marceline asked me to come with her to her house of course I said yes and then we flew there. When we arrived she put me down on the porch. Then she quickly blind folded me and started to walk me into her house. When I was in what I guessed was her living room i was told to wait a minute. When she returned i was told to take off the blind fold. When I did I saw her holding an ax guitar similar to hers. I was completely shocked and I she liked that because marcy had a great big smile on her face. she told me she there was one more present for me and I was told to close my eyes. As I did that I felt her lips on mine I was so shocked my eyes popped backed away with a nerves look on her face like she was afraid of what my reaction would be. She opened her mouth about to apologies when I took her and kissed her back with all the passion I could muster. Don't get me wrong this wisent the first time I kissed a girl. I kissed flame princess but ever since she turned evil and we broke up I haven't kissed a girl so I was a little rusty at it. But that didn't matter because right now all that mattered is that we were together finally admitting how we felt about each other. Finally when we broke apart from are kiss we were both blushing like crazy. So Marcy do you want to go out by any chance. She slapped me on the back of the head giggling she said I think that just answered you're question Finn but one thing if we going to make this the real deal and not just a make out session I think we should keep it a secret for now. Because some people might not agree with us being together. I agree but I need to tell Jake because I don't hide stuff from my brother. She of course agreed with me. So for the next 20 minutes we just sat on her couch holding each other and kissing. All of a sudden Marcy awoke and brought me back from my thoughts. I looked at her face her hair was still covering part of her face I tucked it behind her ear. I looked into her eyes I love u Marcy she blushed and say I love u to Finn.

Well that's part 2 I will begin work on part 3 soon. Please leave a comment with youre advice and follow. And everyone have a nice labor day


	3. mother russia

I do not own adventure time or its characters. All ova's are mine no one else's. Hey sorry I bin taking so long I bin trying to get my school stuff done and balance all the things in my life my friends go school work and that doesn't really leave much room for writing. So I sorry it will problem be a good bit of time in between the chapters. O and after this one I am going to wait to make the next chapter till I get a beta. So ya there u go. I going to start now chapter

mother russia

After we finished watching heat signature 3 we decided it would be fun to jam out a bit. Marcy has recently been working on a new song I don't know much about it although what I do know is it's about Simon. Ever since he started to regain his memories about when Marcy was little they were together more. It made Simon happy. It seemed that he was getting control of the crown to so the real Simon was slowly coming back to them. Although he did have some times when he slipped back into insanity but they are very rare although when they do happen he regains control quickly. Back to the song it sounded amassing her voice was hypnotizing. I couldn't pull myself away from it. Then after another blissful moment it was over. "Marcy that was amazing" I said with a face of wow. " thank you fin it's not done yet but soon it will" I was silent for a moment as I worked up the courage to ask the question I have been wanting to know "Marcy how did u meet Simon" her face started to turn sad and dark she Was quiet like she was thinking of what to do. "there is a story u must know before I can answer that fin it all started before I was a vampire then I was just a little half demon but the mushroom war was going on in full swing one night when my mother and I were in are home in Russia" "what's Russia Marcy is that another kingdom in ooo" " no fin it was a country in the world before the mushroom wars it was a very powerful country and was the one who damned the world by starting the mushroom wars now and finny don't interrupt me like I was saying we were in are home in Russia mom was making my favorite cookies peanut butter chip I was in the kitchen watching her we were smiling and laughing and having fun that was until we heard the sirens" she stopped for a second as a tier rolled down her face "my mother's face was deathly pale what's wrong mommy she stayed silent for a few minutes finally I got her attention when I pulled on her dress Marcy dear we need to leave now go grab your back pack and meet mommy in the living room when you have it" I ran upstairs as fast as I could to get up to my room and grab my bug out bag. When my mom met me in the living room she already had her gas mask on since I was half demon I didn't need one because demons are immune to radiation so now that we were ready to go we ran out of the house I then turned around and looked at my house I didn't know it then but that would be the last time the house ever looked the same she pulled me as we ran around the house to the cellar once we were in there mom said she had to go back and get something she forgot I tried to keep her in the cellar but he said she had to get something that she forgot I didn't hear it all because of the explosions but I think she said something like it's my protector" now her eyes were filled with tears I pulled her into me and embraced her. "she never came back after that I searched and searched for her but all I found was a charred body in its hand was my hambo somehow untouched by the flames I didn't know what to do now so I just wonder around the wreckage of Russia until one day when Simon found me I sorry I not being specific on what you asked me I just kind of already run down from talking about my mother I will probable tell u in more detail some other time" "that's ok Marcy" I held her a bit tighter we looked at each other just staring deeply into the others eyes. I slowly started to lean closer to her to kiss her. When we were centimeters away from each other There was a giant boom noise I turned and I saw a person I never seen before she had very long jet black hair like Marceline but the difference was this girl had purple highlights in the front of her hair. Her eyes were the most unnatural shade of purple. She wore a green top that was just I little short to reach her shorts which where half blue half black and held up by a purple belt and a black chain. Her shoes were knee high black converse with fishnets under them. Finally there were the elbow high gloves and the glowing purple spike bracelet. "hey sis bin a long time but no times for hugs and such we got a big problem"

Whelp that's the end I sorry it bin taking so long I have just been so very busy trying to keep my grades and my personal life in tack but I will try to make the next chapter soon. No guaranties of when it will be through. But as a special treat when I upload the next chapter there will be a drawing of the new ova character. See u all later please faveorite

Repent mother fuckers


	4. the abadeers

I do not own adventure time or any of its characters all ova's are my original ideas no one's else's. I got some bad news for u guys. After this chapter I am planning on going on hiatus for a bit. School work is starting to get a little backed up that is more important than this I sorry but I will try to work in the fifth chapter whenever I get the chance but no guaranties when I have it finished. So I guess I will start to write this mofo now peace.(PS I wright these before I actually start story)

"MARCLINE YOU HAVE A SISTER" Finn was standing there with a jaw that was conveniently on the floor. "dearest sister you never told him about me I feel so un loved" as she floated upside down with her tongue out. " I never thought he would meet you being out exploring faraway lands and all also she's my half-sister Finn only threw my father" now she drops to the floor and lands without a sound walks over to Marcy and hugs her " that still makes us family non the less sis also for your information my dearest sibling I have been hanging at the family castle recently not exploring" Marceline suddenly tensed up " have they.." " yes sister they know all about you're new boyfriends and let me assure you that will be dealt with in Dew time but right now there are more important things we must deal with so come with me we need to all go speak with father we must hurry by now are brothers are most likely already there. "you have brothers Marcy" " fin now is not the time this is important if all the abadeer children are in attendance" as danielle walked over to the wall of the house and drew the symbol enter the nightosphere Finn grabbed mercy's hand she looked over to him and smiled as they walked into the nightosphere. There they arrived at the abadeer castle home of the lord of evil. We walked into the great throne room of the castle where hunson sat in his throne. In front of him stood his 3 sons all in black cloaks they just stared at me all except one. The tallest of them all walked up to me he looked to be the oldest. He was wearing a red avenged sevenfold hoodie black jeans checkered Osiris's and 2 glowing checkered studded belt one was only half looped though so it was hanging down and they both had Samaria sword buckles. He had short spikey purple hair and the same color skin as Marcy. What was the most interesting though is his eyes. They were crimson red. " I am Aiden the oldest of the abadeer children you are very lucky we must deal with this situation right now but I promise you after we dealt with this the challenge will begin" "what the hell challenge are u talking about" " you mean u do not know the challenge is…" all of a sudden there was the sound of medal smacking the floor it came from the throne. Mr. abadeer spoke" enough now is not the time we have big problem and I brought you all here to make the problem go away" we all stood there silently listing " this is the first time we have had this problem but we have demensions jumpers"

Well that's all I got in me idk if it a little confusing I sorry if it is but whatever I will get better at it in time. O and by the time this is out I will also have revised a certain part of chapter one (which has nothing at all to do with plot or dose it u decide) but all you who read it when I first released it should now reread it. And finally those of you I am issuing a challenge for when I am on hiatus that's right u can design the other 2 brothers send me a pm of the character details what wear name and all that fun stuff bonus points for a drawing. I will select my top 2 favorite then. So till I write again have a nice day and REPENT MOTHER FUCKERS P&S


End file.
